Antecedants
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: Freetime in the Ark for the Dinobots definitely isn’t scarce. ‘But why in the world would Swoop want to watch Autobots?’ thinks Grimlock. Little does he know that the answer will come to him in the most unexpected form. PerceptorxGrimlock


**Title**: Antecedants  
**Author**: Darkfireblade aka Hellsfirescythe  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters/Pairings**: Grimlock/Perceptor  
**Summary**: Free-time in the Ark for the Dinobots definitely isn't scarce. 'But why in the world would Swoop want to watch Autobots?' thinks Grimlock. Little does he know that the answer will come to him in the most unexpected form.  
**Notes**: Okay, so this started out as an entirely silly idea of a fic and completely whimsical pairing, but as I started writing, things began taking a turn and when I finished this, it was pages longer and a lot less silly than I had intended it to be. A thanks out to everyone at the Cell for helping me come up with this idea and to Wyntir Rose for offering to beta!

0oo0 -denotes a break in time/place because doesn't seem to like spaces in between stuff...

* * *

It made absolutely no sense. Grimlock watched with distaste as Swoop glided out of the Dinobots' quarters once again to meander his way shyly to the Autobot med bay. These visits had gone on for almost two weeks now, ending at the end of each day with Swoop's conversation was filled with nothing but: "Oh Ratchet doing this!" "Ratchet fixed up that!" 

The Dinobots had initially welcomed Swoop's new interest and Grimlock approved of the subject. After all, Ratchet was Wheeljack's friend, and any friend of Wheeljack's was theirs, right? The rest of the Dinobots' opinions changed when Swoop just wouldn't shut up about the Autobot. Just yesterday the Pteranodon had to narrowly avoid a tail to his vocalizer from an agitated Sludge. Sludge the most patient of all the Dinobots. All because of Swoop's elation to the fact that the boxy white medic had started to let Swoop run some minor errands around the bay had turned...excessive.

What was so exciting about watching Autobots? What made_ them _ so interesting? Why wasn't Swoop just happy to remain with the Dinobots and Wheeljack? More questions bubbled through Grimlock's CPU as he stomped out of his quarters and through the corridors of the Ark, unknowingly plowing through the occasional Autobot who didn't notice his brooding presence.

A flash of red caused Grimlock to falter in his step. He found himself peering through the pane of dura-glass into the brightly lit interior of Wheeljack's lab. No, it wasn't Swoop, there was too much red on the mech to be the young Dinobot. Instead, Grimlock sniffed through his intakes suspiciously as he identified the form of a more unfamiliar Autobot.

Grimlock thundered into the lab, optics flashing as he stared down the intruder. Not that it did any good, the strange mech hadn't budged a nanometer, so thoroughly engrossed by something or the other was he.

"What you stranger do in Wheeljack's lab?"

No response was elicited. But before Grimlock could restate his demand, the red mech raised a slate grey hand and waved it absently through the air. "Pardon me, just a moment if you please."

The angry retort that Grimlock had gathered together died in his synthesizer when he noticed the unfamiliar note of nicety in the other mech's voice, something that the Dinobots didn't hear very often in any Autobot's voice other than Wheeljack. Stunned and puzzled silence filled the next few minutes before the red mech finally stopped his actions.

"May I help you?" Blue optics glowed with warm amusement when turned on him, startling Grimlock even more.

His responses sputtered and failed as Grimlock failed to come up with a suitable reply. Synapses shooting their relays faster than Grimlock could grasp, the Dinobot ignored the curious tones behind him as he rigidly exited the laboratory.

0oo0

The morning had arrived without much problem. It was like any regular day in the Autobot Headquarters and Wheeljack was still out on his mission for Optimus Prime. Swoop had left for Ratchet's domain while the others romped freely in the wilderness outside of the Ark. Grimlock had found himself back in front of Wheeljack's lab, scrutinizing the red mech from the day before.

"Do you wish to enter?"

Grimlock's joints stiffened, effectively stopping his flinch of surprise. He looked down to the speaker and said nothing, settling himself with just sizing up the other. The red mech shifted from foot to foot, making an odd noise with his synthesizer before speaking again. "Are you in good health?"

"Who you?" asked Grimlock tersely.

An exclamation of surprise left the red mech and a sheepish smile etched itself in the other's face-plate. "Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I sometimes forget that this is my first time traversing around the Ark." The mech extended a hand. "I am Perceptor, Autobot scientist newly arrived from Cybertron."

"Me Grimlock, leader of Dinobots." Cautiously, Grimlock took the proffered hand in with a short squeeze. Confusion darted fleetingly through his mind when Perceptor pulled his hand away with a faint grimace.

"You possess a strong hold there, Grimlock."

Confusion replaced with pride, Grimlock decided to ignore the oddity of Perceptor shaking his hand through the air. "Of course! Me Grimlock most strongest, more than all the Autobots."

"Ah...yes," Perceptor smiled back in return. "Now back to the previous inquiry. Did you wish to enter?"

"Enter?" echoed Grimlock back.

"Yes, you have been staring quite intently into the lab for the past few minutes. I just assumed that you wished entry."

"Uh, sure, me go inside."

Grimlock had certainly been inside of Wheeljack's lab before, but without the engineer, it seemed quite different under Perceptor's supervision: less minor and major explosions and the like. It was only until Grimlock had tried to observe some of the glowing liquid in the test-tubes that problems arose. The lab wasn't designed for dinosaur-sized beings, nor was it a very open space for a Dinobot to maneuver in. His still-clumsy movements had resulted in some cracked vials and spilled solutions as well as Perceptor's distress.

"Now just hold still for a moment, I'll have to sterilize the surface. It shouldn't hurt..."

"Me, Grimlock not afraid of pain!"

"That's commendable, now arrest your movements."

"There, all better now. But you should check back with me or Ratchet to make sure that nothing is feeling wrong."

"Me feel fine." Grimlock made to swing his tail experimentally but a light touch on the appendage made him freeze in mid-swing.

Perceptor smiled back demurely. "Perhaps not inside the laboratory this time."

Whatever could sum up as a blush appeared over Grimlock's countenance as he lowered the offending tail.

0oo0

"Hey Grimlock!"

The yelled-for mech glanced up from his daily energon allotment just in time to see Bumblebee plop down beside him in the mess hall. Swoop trilled, a habit he had started to develop whenever he became excited, while the rest of the Dinobots, in their rarely used robot forms, glanced curiously at the small Autobot. It wasn't often that they got visitors in their corner of the room. Bumblebee though was regular enough.

"What you want?" demanded Slag, red face falling into a leery frown. Grimlock turned to the other and silenced him with a stern flash in his optic band. Slag just sneered back and returned to his energon.

Grimlock returned his attention back to Bumblebee. "Hello friend." Grimlock stated resolutely. The rest of the Dinobots looked at each other and grunted with satisfaction. With a grin, the yellow Autobot accepted the obscure apology and went on. "Still waiting for Wheeljack to come back?"

A chorus of positive answers came from around the table, but Slag just snorted into his cup.

"I hear you've been hanging around 'jack's lab for a while."

"Really? Grimlock be in Wheeljack's lab?" asked Swoop, leaning in excitedly.

"Yes, Me 'hang' in Wheeljack's lab. What that matter to you?" muttered Grimlock darkly. It had only been a couple days since his first day in the lab with Perceptor and his sporadic visits had quickly turned into something more regular.

Bumblebee wisely chose not to harry Grimlock about his habits (unlike some other Autobots) and continued. "Well, Perceptor really appreciates your help."

"He ap-pre-ci-ate?" asked Grimlock.

"Yeah, I guess he enjoys having someone around to lecture to. So he likes yah."

Grimlock's fingers few across his mask in abashment. "He like me Grimlock?"

"Um...yeah, that's what he said." A befuddled look passed over Bumblebee's face.

A funny feeling tightened around Grimlock's fuel pump and he hunched over to be at eye-level with the minibot. "What that mean exactly?"

"Well, I guess it means he cares about you..." Bumblebee trailed off as Grimlock pushed himself away from the table. "Wait where are you going?" But the Dinobot was long gone, leaving a trail of inquisitive stares in his wake as Swoop let out a thoroughly amused peel of laughter.

0oo0

Throughout Grimlock's trek through the Ark, Wheeljack's patient voice echoed through his memory banks.

_"When someone cares about you, it means they hold you to be special, one of a kind."  
_

"One of a kind..." rumbled Grimlock to himself as he stopped before the room he had been looking for.

Orange blast doors slid open revealing a startled Spike Witwicky in mid-bite of something that looked incredibly unappetizing to the Dinobot.

"Uh hey Grimlock, what brings you here at this hour?" The human lowered his fork, looking decidedly nervous when the Dinobot crouched down next to him.

"What you do if someone think you special?"

That question definitely caught Spike off guard. "Wha- repeat that again?"

The human's audios must not have been working, but Grimlock repeated the question again, more slowly.

"Why are you asking me? Why not Wheeljack or someone else?" asked Spike.

Grimlock shook his head and something that sounded like an impatient rumble reverberated from his vocalizer. "You human slow. Wheeljack gone on mission and Autobots will just laugh. They always laugh at Dinobots."

"Are you afraid of that?"

"What! Me Grimlock not afraid! Me Grimlock not afraid of anything!"

The teen, quickly realizing that he had said something wrong reverted back to Grimlock's original question. "Ah, special you say. What kind of special?"

"One of a kind," recited Grimlock, his previous rage dissipating as he contemplated the strange phrase.

"You mean like me and Carly?"

Grimlock shrugged, not really sure of what 'like me and Carly' meant.

"Well, I give Carly flowers..."

"Great idea! Me Grimlock get Perceptor flowers!" Grimlock sprang to his feet, black optic band blazing with enthusiasm. "Thank you Spike." With that, Grimlock thundered away, leaving behind a very puzzled and very amused Spike Witwicky.

0oo0

"I'm not quite sure how they got there, but I'm sure whoever sent them meant no harm."

"You have no idea, Perceptor. What if these were Decepticon plants?"

"As far as I can see, Red Alert, these are nothing more than just plants."

"Just bring them to the security office ASAP to get them scanned." The white Lamborghini exited the labs in a huff leaving Perceptor behind to ponder the horticulture left behind.

A sporfle of laughter burst through his thoughts unexpectedly. "Hey, congratulations, Perceptor! Nice score!"

The scientist looked up just in time to spot Sideswipe's grinning face disappear from the open doorway. That was the fifth time today that someone had lauded him for unknown reasons or looked at him funny. Even Optimus seemed to be smiling mysteriously under his battle mask this morning. Nice score? Perceptor frowned as his logic processors whirred quietly in its compartment, trying to untangle this growing mystery in carefully entwined stems of the daisy wreath his hand.

"I take it you like flowers, man."

"They're…pleasing," murmured Perceptor without looking up. He didn't have to; Beachcomber's mellow voice was as familiar to Perceptor as his own. A blue hand alighted smoothly on his shoulder and pulled his attention away from the wreath.

"They'd better be. You have no idea how many of those poor daisies we had to throw before making anything that resembled a daisy chain." Beachcomber said with a shrug and smile, drawn closer by Perceptor's puzzled expression.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Why me 'n Grimlock, my man. Never seen a 'bot more concentrated on making a daisy chain in my life, but it's cool," Beachcomber chuckled and slipped his arm casually around Perceptor's waist. The scientist stiffened as blue fingers traced designs over his plating.

"Cease your actions, they're unasked for." Perceptor wrenched away from Beachcomber's touches and stepped jerkily away.

"Cool it cat. My apologies, old habits are hard to break." When Beachcomber received no response he closed the distance between him and Perceptor again. "Like I'll cut out here, man, but," he took the daisy chain from the scientist's slack fingers. "You're supposed to wear it."

Perceptor fought not to meet Beachcomber's optics as the other drew away after placing the wreath atop his helm. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No sweat, Perce. Just remember, if you get burned in this deal, you know where to turn."

"Yes, I know, to my work."

A sigh and rapid footsteps faded away from the lab and Perceptor found himself alone again. A daisy fell across one optic, obscuring his vision. Tenderly, he pushed the wreath back up again before turning to his research once more.

0oo0

"He's no more than a fledgling with his first crush, on an adult no less, Ratchet!"

"I think Perceptor realizes that too. He's handling the situation quite well."

"No thanks to your slagging explanation of love and such to the Dinobots."

"Hey, I'm an engineer, not a therapist. You try it next time!" Wheeljack's side-fins flashed as he laughed and clapped Ratchet on the shoulder with a loud clank. "Who would've known that Perceptor would catch our Grimlock's optics? Well, it's good that Grimlock has a friend outside of us and the Dinobots then."

"Leave the talk to Smokescreen and I'll drink to that!"

Further away in the Autobot lounge, Perceptor stepped away from an energon dispenser with his fill. The day had been busy and filled with work as Optimus and the other had returned from another one of their missions with light casualties. Circuitry had to be repaired, tiny wires patched, and wounds examined. He had never felt so relieved when repairs were finished and he could leave from the med bay for some sustenance.

"Hey look who's finally come to join us! Percy the wimp!" crowed Brawn's customary greeting. Perceptor could feel the pinprick of many optics turning to observe him and straightened up further in his stance.

"Greetings to you as well, Brawn," he responded civilly, acknowledging the mini-bot with a curt nod.

"Not a scratch on you, Perceptor. Don't worry, us real mechs took care of the fighting and the Decepticons." Brawn guffawed before downing a mouthful of his energon.

Windcharger frowned and elbowed his team-mate roughly. "Stop that Brawn!"

"Just tellin' him the truth."

Silence overtook the area as heavy footsteps made the flooring shake beneath them. "You Brawn stupid, no talk to Perceptor!"

The scientist started as he felt something winding roughly around his legs. Further more a large object blocked the illumination from light panels above, casting shadows across Perceptor's optics. The offending appendage now curled ('Possessively?' Perceptor wondered absentmindedly) around his chassis...a large tail. If the tail and speech pattern weren't enough, the glint of sharp teeth and flash of blue optics was enough for Perceptor to determine the identity of the newcomer.

"So you've got yourself a bodyguard now? Can't do your own fighting?" jeered Brawn, the other mini-bots, conscious of Grimlock's threatening glare, grabbed Brawn and dragged him away before he could say more.

Perceptor tilted his head up to regard his benefactor. "I could have handled that myself, Grimlock, but thank you all the same."

The Dinobot uncurled himself from around Perceptor's form and waved swished his tail in annoyance in the direction where Brawn had disappeared to before answering, "Me friend, what friend for? If stupid Autobot do that again, me Grimlock bash his brains in!"

'Let's hope it'll never come to that.' Perceptor thought to himself.

"Perceptor?"

"Yes, Grimlock?" The scientist turned towards his companion and was surprised to see the look of absolute determination written across Grimlock's face.

"Me wait. Wheeljack says that me need to grow before get real relationship."

Perceptor struggled to keep a straight face and somewhere further back, he could hear a loud clang as metal met table (no doubt Wheeljack). The temperature of his external plating rose as amused snickers rose throughout the entire lounge. "Why, that's...very thoughtful of you."

"Of course! Me Grimlock very thoughtful."

0oo0

_ Epilogue  
_

Twenty years. The war that had dragged on for over twenty long years was finally over. Perceptor stayed towards the background of the celebration as Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots welcomed the beginning of a new peaceful era and the rebuilding of Cybertron.

Stars studded Cybertron's night sky and Perceptor wove carefully through a throng of Nebulans on their way to the celebration. It was good to be back home, back on Cybertron, but...he found his gaze wandering out towards space, searching for a familiar blue and green planet. He found nothing.

A hand fell firmly on Perceptor's arm and the scientist glanced back at the new arrival. Grimlock nodded back towards the weary scientist and pulled him closer. With a light clank, Perceptor's black helm rested against the warrior's armor as Grimlock tightened his hold around the red mech's body. No words were exchanged as the two gazed into the night sky in complete silence, ignoring the night's festivities behind them.


End file.
